ikariamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TOBBE
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Ikariam- Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:TOBBE. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Wiki Adoption Any word on the adoption? You might want to try these options: # Use the link to leave a message about adopting the wiki. # Leave a message on Sannse's or Avatar's pages. -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 20:16, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- After they make you a Bureaucrat (if they do ) then you can use en:Special:Export link on the English Ikariam to export whole pages, templates or categories to your computer and them use the link here to bring those items to this wiki and then just translate them into German. Just remember if you use images from any other wiki or from Wikipedia or Commons to be sure to use the license on them to keep from being in copyright violation. I made more specific licenses on my wiki for other Wikias then I use en: and if it came from Wikipedia or Commons then I use en: . -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 21:19, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) You will need a template for images that are from the Ikariam game or their web sites as well such as :# Datei:Marmor klein.gif Datei:Marmor klein.gif :# Datei:Kristall klein.gif Datei:Kristall klein.gif :# Datei:Wein klein.gif Datei:Wein klein.gif :# Datei:Schwefel klein.gif Datei:Schwefel klein.gif I appologize for all of these edits to your page - but I just happened to see a few problems, was able to fix a couple (so I had to removed my messages) and such -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 22:06, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re: Documentation / Documentation subpage I have 2 windows open, 1 on the EN site and one on the DE site and I accidently changed the EN template - now corrected back to the way it should be I have also added the as a redirect to in case we copy something over from German to English (in the future). I have fixed the English to German to redirect to as well on the correct site. -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 13:58, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dokumentation/preload I removed the added text from the preload page because any text placed here will be placed on every template documentation page when you create it. I coppied the text and will pate it here so that you did not lose it __NOWYSIWYG__ Beschreibung Platzhalter für die Beschreibung. Nutzung Füge das Template.... Parameter Beispiele Hier siehst du Beispiele für die Verwendung: Möglichkeit 1, Beispiele einzubinden: Möglichkeit 2: Möglichkeit 1 kann auch direkt in Fließtext verwendet werden, Möglichkeit 2 jedoch nicht. cludeonly> cludeonly> -- 14:10, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- The preload page is just for the template -- it should not have actual text -- the actual text should be in the page stating how you want the information to look like. -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 14:20, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) I will stop for now I will stop copying the information from English to German - so that I do not overwhelm you in all of the pages that will need to be translated over. -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 14:11, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Delete I made a redirect for to here and the reverse on the English site -- because it becomes habit to use the one in your language without thinking and, for me, having to find the translation to use the correct one in the other language. Feel free to make German redirects on the English site as well to make it easier for you. -- ([[Benutzer:Jrooksjr|'M o r p h']] | | T) contributions and counting. 14:29, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Take your time Please, do me 1 major favor, and do not try to do everything all at one time, especially when you become a Admin on the site or you can / will become burnt out. This is from personal experience. You can ask Ifiagios on the English site as well - She is the Admin of our site as well as the w:c:el.ikariam (Greek Ikariam) site. My recommendation when you become admin and can use the ability to add pages, templates and categories, is to do them in groups. : Work on buildings for a day or 2, then do some templates for a few days, and then do Buildings, then Units, then Ships, then back to Buildings again so you do not get bored with the section. : Do not all of the group you war working on all at one time, because when you Export them from the English site and Import them into the German site they will be all in English - so then you will have a ton pages to re translate into German. : Ask me for any help with any templates etc (other than translations - as I do not know any German at all - I am a big user of www.tranlate.google.com) you have and I will be glad to help you. : Feel free to use any information from our pages, categories and templates that you need - just be sure (especially on the images - to give credit) - Any image that is on any Wiki or Wikipedia or on Commons is covered under the 15:10, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Template:Version In your template you use the parameter named Current=. The way you currently have the template setup you have to put a Current= on every page, but since your page name is the same as the current name you could use this instead }}}. You can set a default for your parameter with a pipe ( |''' ) } and then which is the current page on the other side of the pipe. With this setup if you do not set Current= then it will automatically default to the current page name. If you do not want the current page name to be the name in the template then use the Current= parameter. -- 23:16, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re: Alt-Lang/Flag Ohh ok, you added that there!?!? I thought I had it left over from along time ago when I used to have their own language code of the wiki set as you did, later I removed the specific code such as "de" on the German wiki and put the message in with the language code not found stating that the reason it was not found was because it was the German language wiki The reasoning's were: # One less check to be made in both the Flag and the Cat sub-sub pages # One less area that could have an error in the code to display a flag category -- 21:34, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ---- ;Deutsch Ich glaube, du verstanden verpassen, was ich zu sagen versuche. Ich war nicht beschweren, dass Sie die hinzugefügt |de = Text in die Vorlage - ich war einfach nur sagen ich wusste nicht, man hatte es gegeben und dachte, dass es sich um eine übrig Überbleibsel aus einer lange her, dass ich vergaß zu entfernen, und dann war ich war einfach zu erklären, warum ich entfernt hatte es schon damals. Wenn Sie die 2-Nachrichten, um zu zeigen separat wollen" 1, wenn sie die "de"-Code 2, wenn sie einen ungültigen Code haben nutzen dann '''ja zu können, muss es die Art und Weise hast du die Möglichkeit mit dem |de = text und lassen Sie die Standard-Code, wenn der Sprach-Code nicht gefunden wird. Ich dachte, Sie hätten die }| }}}}}} aus jeder Zeile in das Haupt-Template aber jetzt sehe ich Sie nicht so tun - das ist mein Fehler gibt. Ich habe das Haupt-Template, weniger Code zu verwenden nun mit weniger # if gereinigt: Aussagen - hatte 1 zu viele auf jeder Linie zu tun, was nötig war - ich habe nicht so viel wissen über Templates, wenn ich zuerst diese Vorlage als ich jetzt tun. -- 22:21, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ;English I think you miss-understood what I was trying to say. I was not complaining that you added the |de = text to the template -- I was just saying I did not know you had added it and thought that it was a left over remnant from a long time ago that I forgot to remove and then I was just explaining why I had removed it way back then. If you want the 2 messages to show up separately: 1 when they use the "de" code 2 when they have an invalid code then yes you need to have it the way you set it up with the |de = text and leave the default code when the language code is not found. I thought you had removed the }| }}}}}} from each line in the main template but now I see you did not do so - that is my mistake there. I have cleaned up the main template to use less code now with less #if: statements - had 1 too many on each line to do what was needed - I did not know as much about templates when I first made this template as I do now. -- 22:21, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ---- Super Arbeit von Dir, die Du hier machst! Ich wünschte, dass ich so viel Zeit hätte. MfG Benjarik